Sitcom
by Duke Vertigo
Summary: That's right! The FF8 characters have their own sitcom after a few years of knowing each other.


Disclaimer: This is a totally original idea created by me, Duke. I have created every character and every bit of the storyline. If you are thinking "If this is an original idea, why is it in a Final Fantasy 8 category?" Well, I chose it because it is a highly popular column and I want reviews. Any way, if there is any relation to a movie, game, book, or television program including celebrities it is strictly coincidental.  
  
A/N: if you believed any of that bullshit in the disclaimer I pity you and I especially pity those who have to live near you in everyday life. Now, on with the story.  
  
-Late one night  
  
"Alright Squall, who was she? I want to know." Rinoa yelled at Squall.  
  
"It was..." Squall hesitated. "Ellone."  
  
"Ellone? You mean the girl from the copy place?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"Our relationship is in the middle of a crisis and you go and sleep with that girl from the copy place." Rinoa paced around the apartment. "I can't believe you would put our relationship in jeopardy."  
  
"I didn't know we had a relationship to put in jeopardy." Squall grabbed her on the shoulder to stop her pacing. "We broke up, remember?"  
  
"We didn't break up Squall. We had a fight. Now get out of my apartment." Rinoa forced him out even though Squall repeatedly protested. Rinoa then lay down on the sofa and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Selphie peeked out of her bedroom to see that Rinoa, her roommate, was sound asleep. She made a motion signaling the coast was clear and Zell, Irvine, and Quistis snuck out of the room where they had listened to the whole argument. Zell and Irvine lived across the hall in their apartment and Quistis lived in a different apartment building.  
  
-Next morning (coffee shop)  
  
Seifer was working behind the counter as usual when Rinoa came in to work. Quistis was on a small stage with a guitar singing about some cat with a serious odor problem.  
  
Selphie and Zell were on an oversized sofa talking when Squall entered. He avoided eye contact with Rinoa as he approached Selphie. "Hey Selphie, Matron sent me a letter saying she wanted to see us." Squall showed her the letter.  
  
"Just us?" Selphie asked. Squall nodded. They both got up and left.  
  
-Edea's house  
  
"Hello Matron." Squall and Selphie both greeted her.  
  
"Hello," Edea replied. "I'll be brief. The reason I asked you to come is that you should know the to of you are cousins."  
  
Selphie and Squall were awestruck. Squall turned to Selphie. "It was a good thing that you fell asleep we wound up getting drunk and getting fresh with each other. Who knows what would've happened."  
  
Selphie was in thought. "Actually, it was you who fell asleep. I don't think you would've stopped if I fell asleep."  
  
-Squall's apartment (across the street from Rinoa and Selphie's apartment)  
  
"Are you sure Squall won't mind if we go through his stuff." Zell was nervous.  
  
"It's okay. We'll be gone soon." Rinoa placed a few items in a box. "I'm just getting my stuff and we...oh my God!" Rinoa looked out the window into her own. Selphie and Irvine were all over each other making love up against the window.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. For some reason they like to do it in a vertical position." Zell looked through the Window. "If Selphie is home that means Squall is around so we better leave."  
  
"You knew about this?" Rinoa glared at Zell.  
  
"They made me promise not to tell." The two had left the apartment, with Rinoa repeatedly harassing Zell to give her more details.  
  
-Later that night (Zell and Irvine's apartment)  
  
"Score!" Zell called out as he once again beat Irvine in miniature soccer.  
  
"Hey, me and Selphie are going away this weekend." Irvine informed Zell.  
  
"Yeah baby," Zell taunted.  
  
"Exactly." Irvine smirked. Zell walked over and dialed the phone. "Who are you calling?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"If you're leaving I got to have a lady over."  
  
-The Next Day (coffee house)  
  
"Rinoa, either forgive Squall or go out with someone else. I'm sick of hearing you whine about being alone." Zell encouraged Rinoa.  
  
"Who would I go out with?"  
  
"What about Seifer?" Zell suggested. Seifer heard his name and listened intently. "You once found him attractive so why not go out with him." Seifer began strutting around behind the counter.  
  
"Well, maybe I should forgive Squall."  
  
Seifer slammed his head against the counter incredibly hard in disappointment. He fell unconscious and collapsed.  
  
-Rinoa's bedroom (at night)  
  
"I'm so glad we worked things out." Rinoa cuddled up against Squall.  
  
Squall silently agreed.  
  
"My dad didn't think it would work out. He was all "once a cheater always a cheater" but you proved him wrong."  
  
Squall was uneasy but let it continue.  
  
"The time off was all you need to gain a little perspective." Rinoa patted his cheek lightly. - - - - - "WE WERE ON A BREAK!"  
  
Next episode: Selphie and Irvine's Secret is tottally thrown out in the open and Squall gets a pet moomba. That in more in the next episode. 


End file.
